1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to touch sensitive systems and more particularly, to a touch processing device and processing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch sensitive panels or screens are important human-machine interfaces, especially for consumer electronic products like portable phones, tablet PCs, or Personal Digital Assistances (PDAs). Touch sensitive screens are one of the main input/output (I/O) devices. As capacitive touch sensitive screens, especially those of projected capacitive types, are highly sensitive to finger touches, it has become one of the main design choices for touch sensitive panels/screens on the market. Touching the screen with the tip of a finger will inevitably block part of the screen, and the user will not be able to visually confirm a point that is being detected by the touch sensitive. In addition, one cannot have as accurate control as using a pen (or stylus) when using their finger tip(s) to write. Therefore, in addition to using finger tips for touch control, users may also wish to use a stylus for input to the screen.
Generally, the area on a touch sensitive screen touched by the tip of a stylus is much smaller than that touched by the fingertips. For capacitive touch sensitive screens, it has been a challenge to detect the capacitive changes caused by a stylus. In particular, in many professional graphics or typesetting application environments, a lot of functional buttons needs to be added in the design process of the stylus. In view of this demand, the touch sensitive screen not only needs to detect the tiny tip of the stylus, but also needs to determine whether these buttons are being pressed.
Detecting a stylus that is capable of mixing a plurality of frequencies would require several demodulators, and each demodulator needs to perform complex floating point operations. As a result, a large chip area would be occupied. In view of the above, there is a need on the market for a cost-saving touch processing device that is capable of detecting a stylus with multiple frequencies without occupying a large chip area.